


一半甜 下

by wwJYxH



Category: lol - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22064959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwJYxH/pseuds/wwJYxH
Kudos: 2





	一半甜 下

07

其实也没有相互约定什么，但喻文波和史森明确实是频繁的交际了起来。不单单是一起去吃饭，就连放学回宿舍那一段路都要一起回去，被田野吐槽连体婴儿不知道多少回了。

喻文波却没有想象中开心，虽然天天都能见到自己喜欢的人实在是一件令人心情愉快的事情，但他和史森明在路上走一起的时候，和史森明打招呼的人实在是太多太多了，有时候史森明甚至要停下来和来人闲聊几句，喻文波只能站在旁边像个多余的人一样看着。

原来他对谁都笑地那么好看啊，喻文波今晚有点头晕，被穿堂的夜风一吹脑子晕乎到有点站不住了。史森明和严君泽聊的内容，喻文波也没有去留意，很多时候他都不知道史森明和他的朋友们在说些什么。

怪尴尬的，喻文波觉得自己站这也挺不像个样子的。又不是人家女朋友，还要眼巴巴地等着人家送你回宿舍吗？喻文波就这么想着想着，也懒得和史森明打声招呼就自己往宿舍走 。

“我说史森明，你还拿我当枪使呢，眼睛都粘人家背后了。”严君泽对史森明这一套欲擒故纵的戏码熟悉的不得了，“我看人小学弟挺老实的，和你以前那些不一样，你别太过分了。”

史森明也随便应了下来，他倒也不是故意做出这些给喻文波看的。每次喻文波露出有点难过却硬要憋着的表情他又克制不住自己恶劣的贪玩本质想去逗逗他。

也是有那么一点心疼，史森明看着喻文波背影，喻文波的校服外套买大了一码，显得他整个人更小一只了，在月色和冷风的衬托下显得单薄，史森明突然就觉得自己确实很过分，仗着喻文波喜欢就这样子对他。

所以他直接就冲了过去一把揽住喻文波，“怎么走那么快不等我呀。”在看到喻文波又傻乎乎地对自己笑的时候，史森明觉得自己真他妈不是人。

怎么这么蠢啊，史森明恶狠狠地掐了掐喻文波的小肉脸，被喻文波奶声奶气地制止“你干嘛呀，痛。”

“痛就对了。”喻文波也懒得和史森明打打闹闹，一听他这话脾气也上来了，直接就甩开史森明转身走了。

史森明就站在原地，看着喻文波逐步消失在自己的视野里，这么几天下来他吃透了喻文波的性子，典型的好了伤疤忘了疼，明天又会像屁事没有那样和自己玩，可心里泛起一阵酸涩的意味却怎么也堵不住。

难不成我还真沦陷了?

08

这个月喻文波已经不知道和史森明solo了多少把了，随着他们关系的飞速熟络，喻文波抛弃了自己的上分伙伴田野，每周末都只和史森明一起玩德莱文和锤石杀穿下路不当人。

史森明喜欢他吗？喻文波想，可能是有点喜欢的吧。如果不喜欢的话，为什么要在连麦的时候故意用暧昧的姿态叫自己的名字呢。

“喂喂喂，你听得见吗？喻文波...喻文波...喻文波”又来了，是不管听了多少次都能把喻文波都脸红的声音，“听见了。”

“你明天来我家玩好不好嘻嘻嘻，我明天家里没有人哦。”

去史森明家里玩吗？喻文波当然是答应了下来。

他不知道史森明喜不喜欢自己，但他绝对是超级喜欢史森明，喜欢到只要待在他身边就会心跳加速，喜欢到这么儒雅随和的一个人愣是变成了一个乖崽崽，喜欢到就连亲吻的场景都在梦里梦到了十几次。

一见钟情是世界上最难解释的一种感情了，但它也太真实了。喻文波很苦恼地想，就像他现在已经在想明天去史森明家要穿什么衣服了。

“哎哟我怎么就死啦。”弱小无助的快乐锤石前去插眼，被草丛里蹲伏的辛德拉一套秒掉了。

喻文波回过神来，德莱文挥着斧头一个闪现就对着没有技能的辛德拉冲过去“你躺好吧，这把还得靠我c。”

09

喻文波是被自己订的闹钟给震醒的，他昨晚和史森明双排到凌晨一点，这一大早闹钟上的备注就提醒他。

今天要去史森明家里玩。

他马上就一个鲤鱼打挺从床上坐起来，刷牙洗脸一套后还洗了个头。

啧，喻文波第一次感叹自己单调至极的衣柜，实在是找不出什么好看的衣服，只能随便套了件白t和运动裤就草草出门。

史森明家离他家还挺近的，步行也就几分钟的样子，喻文波没一会就到了。

然后站在门口犹豫不决，不是他怂了，是和史森明独处一室这件事情上他还是得给自己做一点心里铺垫的，他怕自己一个莽上头就表白了。

管他呢，冲就完事了。喻文波按了按门铃，史森明墨迹了好一整子才给他开门，还光着膀子。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊史森明你为什么不穿衣服。”清晨的第一缕阳光伴着喻文波的唢呐音穿透了整个屋子，史森明连忙把喻文波拉了进来。

“小声点，你要让全世界知道我喜欢裸睡吗？”史森明看样子才刚被门铃声吵醒，连眼睛都睁不开“你也来的太早了吧，昨晚这么晚睡，不困?”

其实根本没怎么睡，想到要来史森明家就兴奋的睡不着觉的喻文波很平静的回了句“不困。”

10

史森明拉着喻文波在看一部青春爱情电影，喻文波觉得史森明在暗示自己什么，但又怕是他想多了。

慢节奏的电影配上温馨的BGM烘托的气氛让喻文波一直紧绷着的神经放松了下来，人在走神的时候特别容易犯困，喻文波亲身证明了这一点。

“我喜欢你!”电影里憋了大半天的女主终于喊出了这句话，史森明感叹了一句后带点小期待地看向喻文波，没想到喻文波直接是搂着抱枕在沙发上睡着了。

音响传来的是催眠的浪漫小提琴声，早上的阳光还没那么猛烈，轻柔地打在喻文波的侧脸上，史森明突然觉得这样就很庆幸，庆幸他那天微信没钱不能打滴滴只能坐公交车，庆幸喻文波傻里傻气的莽撞。

这是夏天送给他的礼物啊。史森明吻了喻文波的眼角，郑重的像是在发誓一样，“我也很喜欢你。”

11

喻文波醒来的时候发现他睡在陌生的床上，被子是香香的，他把脸埋进去像小狗一样嗅了嗅，和史森明身上的味道一样。

所以我睡着了?!喻文波这才缓过神来，这是史森明家，他和史森明在看一部又臭又长的青春爱情电影，然后他实在是觉得情节太太太无聊了，没忍住瞌睡地睡着了。

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊糗大了。喻文波把自己裹了起来，掏出裤兜里的手机发现已经是十一点了。他挣扎了好一会，认命地走出了房间。

史森明已经换谍了，是一部英文片，坐在沙发上看的可认真了。喻文波看着他认真严肃的脸，突然就喊了一声。

“史森明。”

史森明转过来看到他一下子就笑了。那种场景怎么说呢，在喻文波的眼里就像心尖上的花苞突然之间绽放了一样，慢动作一遍又一遍地在面前重复，心跳加速也随即而至。

我太喜欢他了，我太喜欢他了，我真的太喜欢他了。一见钟情的诅咒如影随形，让喻文波脑子一热。

“史森明我好喜欢你啊。”

怎么就说出来了呢，喻文波站在那进也不是退也不是，莽撞后的懊悔情绪淹没了他。

史森明突然就笑的更灿烂了，“我已经躺好了，等着你来c我呢。”12

喻文波扑进了史森明的怀里，整个人跨坐在史森明大腿上就亲他。动作激烈到史森明的唇被牙齿磕了一下，还挺疼的。

开头是挺猛的，但奶狗再怎么猛都是没长齐牙的，声势浩大地贴上唇后又没了下一步。史森明觉得好笑，主动地伸出舌头舔舐着喻文波薄薄的嘴唇，轻易地撬开了他的牙关。

喻文波自然不甘示弱地和史森明交缠在一起，却吃了没经验的亏，被三下五除二地耗尽了氧气，还是败下阵来。史森明自然是不肯放过他的，一双手顺势伸进了喻文波上衣里，抚摸着腰部细腻的软肉。

喻文波被这一下弄得彻底没了力气，但嘴上还是不松开，任由史森明手在自己上半身抚弄，也只是软着身子环着他的脖子。

史森明的手往上了，从未被玩弄的乳头被捏住时，喻文波喉咙里漏出了几丝呜咽，实在是没了继续下去的胆子，逃似的结束了这个吻，整个人彻底缩在史森明的怀里。

史森明闻见了自己颈边喻文波的洗发水味，一时间精虫上脑手上的动作还变本加厉起来。

“史森明...别...我我我...硬...”喻文波嘴上软绵绵的抗拒着史森明，被他拖着屁股放在了沙发上。

松垮垮的短裤被轻易褪下，青涩的阴茎被史森明抓在手里玩弄。“不是说要carry我吗？杰克爱。”

史森明坏心眼地念了喻文波游戏里的id。

下身的刺激源源不断地传到喻文波的脑子里，他刚睡醒的脑细胞完全不够用了，迷迷糊糊地连推开史森明都做不到。

喘息声越来越大了，喻文波射了史森明一手。“好快啊。有那么爽吗？”喻文波听着史森明调笑地声音整个人都是通红通红的。

本来已经被玩的一塌糊涂了，还要被史森明凑到耳边来一句，“要不是你还没有成年，今天有的你疼的。”

13

喻文波兴奋地睡不着觉，这个傻小孩没反应过来自己被史森明占了便宜，就被史森明强硬地拉去午睡。

这我怎么睡得着嘛，喻文波被史森明搂在怀里，左蹭蹭右蹭蹭的。

史森明确实是困了，大大咧咧地亲了亲喻文波的额头，“快睡。”

喻文波也很幼稚地回了一个亲亲给史森明，亲在嘴角的，又被史森明搂着来了个喘不过气的唇间运动。

史森明是个流氓，喻文波一觉醒来照镜子的时候是这么总结的。


End file.
